No More Secrets Please
by pices-aquarius
Summary: A demon thief. Gin's secret has been discovered, she meets old friends, makes new ones. Even falls in love. But what happens when the spirit detectives find out she has more to hide?
1. Reunited

Alia- Here's a new story I wrote on It was a big hit there so let's hope it is here too. This is a Hiei pairing. I changed it from a Kurama pairing. It's my first Hiei pairing so don't be mad at me if it kinda sucks. If you would like to help please submit any ideas.

Kai- This is from when you first started writing huh?

Alia- Yeah and if I put in the original version it would suck big time.

Rei- Well you started writing when you were ten and what you're 15 now?

Alia- Yeah almost 16 YEAH!

Midnight- Crap she'll be driving...

- Guys all snicker-

Alia- Shut up! I least I passed Drivers Ed. before you... and you're older than I am.

Hiei- Shut up and get on with the story.

Yusuke- Nobody owns anything.

Alia- Great diclaimer Yusuke. Real great. Here's ' No More Secrets Please' chapter 1- Reunited

* * *

" _Damn why me? I'm always late. Straight A's, but can never get to school on time._" Gin thought as she tried to find her new school. Her black and dark blue waist length hair flowing behind her becuase she didn't have time to put it up in a pony tail braid like usual. Her big emerald eyes still looked tired. "_ Why is this city so freakin' confusing? I was just gone for three years-_" Suddenly she was flat on the ground, she ran into someone, since she was to busy not to notice. " Gomen. I wasn't looking." Gin said, she looked up to see a cute red headed boy with emerald eyes like hers.

" No it's my fault," He said as he helped her off the ground. " I was spacing out. A lot on my mind."

" No really it's my fault," Gin said as she bushed her skirt back into place. " I was in a hurry to get to school and, I guess I got lost." She said with a sweatdrop and a kawaii smile. Normally she wouldn't admit she got lost to a complete stranger but he looked like he might go to her school, considering he was wearing the boys uniform. (Kurama will be attending Yusuke and Kuwabara's school. Same with Hiei.)

" Well," He said with a light chuckle. " It might help if you go in the right direction."

" Huh? YOu mean I'm going the wrong way?"

" You must be new to this school, here, if you like I can show you around." He said as you head in the right direction to school.

" That would be nice, thank you." Gin said happily. " I'm sorry in my rush I never asked you your name."

" Suichi Minamino. And you are?" He askes as the school comes into view.

" Gin Inakura." She said smiling at his politeness.

" Please let me take you to the office..." He trailed off. Gin looked to see why and saw that there was a big crowd of students. They go and push there way into the center of the circle to see two people arguing. One was very big and muscular and not very pretty to look at. The other was small compared to the giant infront of him. He had slick black hair, almost like he put a ton of gel in it, he ad brown eyes and was well built but not very muscular. To Gin he looked familiar.

" Listen Urameshi, if you want to live you'll keep your hands off my girl!" The Big Guy said.

" Look, all I did was ask asimple question."

"_ Urameshi? He hasn't changed a bit, still that troublemaker I remember. Why don't I show off some of my moves, I could use a workout._" Gin thought. Yusuke had a black eye. Before the guy could give him another shiner Gin shouts, " Hey ugly! You should fight people with your own brain size. Wait! Nevermind, that would be rock!" Suichi tried to stop her but couldn't. That caught his attention.

" What did you say?" He growled. Gin was now in the circle and in a fighting stance.

" You heard me. You're stupid!" She yelled. He came running at her, but she just dodged. Every punch and kick he threw at her she just dodged. He was very tired within 5 minutes.

" Oh, are you tired? I haven't even broken a sweat yet." She said with a fake yawn. He tried once more with a kick. she grabbed his leg, flipped him over and then gave him two black eyes and a fat lip. Slowly everyone started cheering for her. Gin walked over to Suichi and grabbed her backpack.

" Where did you learn to do that?" Suichi asks you.

" I had a good fighting teacher way back when." She says as though her fight was nothing but something normal. Everyone went their separate ways now.

" You didn't have to interfere with _my_ fight. I was handling it just fine." Yusuke yells at her.

" If you mean by getting a black eye, and almost a second one to match, then yeah you were handling it just fine." You walk up to him and slap him across the face. " Three years and no word from my best friend. I can hardly believe Urameshi!" Gin yells at him.

" You know him?" Suichi asks.

" Who? Yusuke-kun? Yeah we've been friends forever." She says to him.

" Gin? After all these years you're home!" He picks you up in a hug and spins you around.

" Awwww, look, Urameshi has a little girlfriend." Yusuke put you down. The boy who said that had orange Elvis looking hair, he was the tallest out of the group.

" Well, well if it isn't my old street partener Kazuma-kun." She says. There is only one person who calls him by his first name.

" Gin is that you?" He asks.

" Stupid question Kazuma."

" Oh. Hey!"

" Yeah it's me. I've missed you both." Gin says with a light chuckle. " Now, Suichi-san are you still going to take me to the office?" She asks. He was phasing out for a moment but heard her all the same.

" Yeah. I would like to talk to you later, at lunch."

" Okay. I guess." Yusuke says to him as Suichi leads Gin to the office.

" Bye guys!" Gin calls back to them.

" Suichi!" Gin and Suichi look up to the school to see a girl with long brown hair and blue eyes, running towards them.

" Who is that, Suichi-san?" Gin asks curiously.

" A girl by that name of Amy. Annoying as ever. She think that she and I are dating." Suichi replies sourly.

" Lovely." Gin says with the same sourness. She hated girls like that, they were possesive and didn't care what other people thought of them. They also were preppy.

" Suichi..." She trails off when she saw Gin arm and arm with Suichi.

" And you are?" Amy indicated Gin.

" Gin Inakura. Newest punk Saryaski Jr. High. If you have a problem take it up with with my parteners Yusuke and Kuwabara." She said trying to scare the girl. It worked as planned.

" So Suichi, hanging out with this kind of crowd?" She scoffed. He sighed a fake sigh.

" Yeah afraid so. It keeps people like you away from me." Gin held in a giggle.

" Hmph." She pouted and walked out the door. The two laughed at her gulibleness.

" Good job. And thanks." Suichi said. Gin just shrugged as they walked into the office.

" It pays to be their Yusuke and Kuwabara's friend." She got her schedule, books and locker. Ironically, she had all of Yusuke, Kuwabara and Suichi's classes. Kieko has different classes.

* * *

Alia- So that's chapter one.

Rei- If you have any ideas please give.

Yusuke- What about my black eye?

Alia- It gets delt with don't worry.

Hiei- Big baby.

Yusuke- What did you call me?

Hiei- Big. Baby.

- Yusuke tackles Hiei-

Alia- sighs- Anyway, yes please give any ideas, all will be welcome.

Midnight- Next chapter ' Reasons Why'


	2. Reasons Why

Alia- Okay people I am trying as hard as I can to make good stories here the least you could do is review to tell me what you all think.

Yusuke- Just do it to shut her up.

Alia- glares at Yusuke- I'll deal with you later. But please people, I really could use your help.

Hiei- Just get on with it already.

Kuwabara- Can I do the diclaimer! Please!

Alia- Alright! If it'll shut you up.

Kuwabara- Okay. Um, Alia and her friends don't own anything related to YYH.

Alia- At least you wern't as vague as Yusuke.

Kai- Here's Chapter 2. 'Reasons Why'

* * *

By lunchtime Gin had about 2 pounds of homework and 3 essays. "_ Lovely._" She thought as her, Yusuke, Suichi, Kuwabara and Keiko all head outside to lunch. It wasn't normal for Yusuke to attend school but Gin was to preoccupied with her own problems to worry about that.

" _I keep sensing demonic powers but they're all over. Obviously hiding no doubt. I can't be found out now, not when I'm so close._" Gin thought to herself.

" Gin, we're going to eat here." Yusuke said sitting himself down underneath a giant oak tree. Keiko sitting next to him, along with Kuwabara and Suichi. Gin followed suit.

" Yusuke let me fix that black eye." Gin said reaching into her backpack.

" How?" He regreted ever saying that.

" Makeup." Gin said pulling out some foundation. " Hold still, it won't kill you." Yusuke sat as still as he could while Gin fixed his black eye. When she was done he looked as though he was never in a fight.

" So Urameshi decides to become a girl. Always thought the idiot would go first. But he'll come soon enough." A cold voice said from above. Gin jumped, faked but wanted to seem shocked someone was there, she knew there was the whole time.

" Don't worry, it's just a friend of ours, Hiei come down here." Suichi called to the voice. A boy about their age jumped down, he was a little taller than Gin (Gin- 5'1", Hiei- 5'1"1/2) , gravity-defiying hair and crimson eyes.

" This is our friend Hiei Jaganshi." Suichi introduced. " Hiei this is Gin Inakura." Gin recognized the name instantly as Hiei did with her name but niether showed it.

" Nice to meet you Hiei." Gin said sweetly.

" Hn." And Hiei jumped back into the tree.

" Sorry, he can be that way. Uh, guys can I talk to you two, Gin, Keiko you don't mind do you?" Suichi asked getting up with Yusuke, Kuwabara and Hiei,who jumped back out of the tree.

" No." The two girls said together.

" We'll just be a moment." And with that they walked away so they couldn't be over heard.

" Gin, it's so good you're back. I heard about your mother though, I'm so sorry." Keiko said apologetically.

" Huh, oh yeah. I moved back here so I wouldn't be berdened with all the family issues back in London. Um, Keiko do you get any of this?" Gin asked. Keiko looked at the english homework about analogies.

" Sorry, but it's confusing me too. Suichi might be able to help you though. He knows so much about all this stuff. You should ask him to tutor you." Keiko suggested. Gin thought about it.

" Yeah I think I will."

**To the Guys...**

" Kurama are you saying that our best friend is one of the most feared demons in the Makai... next to Yoko of course" Yusuke excliamed when Kurama(Suichi) told them that he had been feeling a strong demon power and Hiei confermed that it was Gin's powers he was feeling.

" Afraid so, and you know that she is the one we are looking for." Kurama said to his friend.

" Really? So how are we going to get her to Koenma's. It's not like we can walk up to her and say ' Hey Gin just thought I would tell that we need to lock you up and sentance you to your death. Sorry but you were a good friend all the same.' she would probably kill us on the spot." Yusuke said in a sarcastic kind of way.

" That's not what I'm saying at all Yusuke. We'll have to find another way, she won't go without a fight..." Kurama trailed off suddenly getting an idea.

" Go with out a fight and what?" Kuwabara asked now totally confused along wiht Yusuke.

" Hiei, can you do it?" Kurama asked the little koroomi.

" Yeah, but you'll pay for it. Trust me fox." With that Hiei left to do whatever he and Kurama were planning.

" Where's he-" Yusuke started but Kurama cut him off.

" Don't worry we have it under control. Let's go back." They went back to eat with the girls.

" Where'd Hiei go?" Gin asked, now trying to work on her algabra.

" Home, he suddenly felt... sick." Suichi lied, one of very few.

" Suichi can you help me, I need some help with all this homework." Gin said defeated by degrading schoolwork. A theif shouldn't have this kind of trouble.

" Sure, if you'd like you can come by tonight and I'd be glad to help." Suichi wrote down the address to his home.

" Thanks." The bell rang for the last classes of the day. " Better go. Come on." And they all went inside for the longest three hours of their life.

Kurama's plan was working perfectly. Gin would come over and Hiei would catch her by surprise and knock her out, hopefully it would work.

**Later that evening...**

Gin was at her villa home, well not really it was just a one room apartment but she had decorated so beautifully that it could be considered a villa. She was dressing into something more comfortable, and outta the horrible school uniform. She was wearing a happy bunny tee shirt that said ' Not that evil... Not that good either.' along with a black mini skirt with a red plaid. She put her black and blue hair into a long pony tail. "_ I have to remember that Hiei might be there as well, he left in such a rush. I had better go, Suichi doesn't live to far from here so I'll just walk._" She put on long socks and a pair of black books, non-pointed heel. She grabbed her kantana and school bag and left. Gin had the ability to keep her kantana hidden until she needed it.

" _It's been over 300 years since I've seen him and he doesn't even give me a second glance. The nerve of him, first he... oh, what's the point. Not like he cares anymore._" Gin thought as she walked down the street to Suichi's home. She walked up the two steps to the door and knocked.

" Gin. Come in, and we'll get started." Suichi moved to the side so she could step inside. He closed the door behind her, and Hiei was right behind the door.(Kinda like a horror movie.) Gin didn't have enough time to react, she was out cold before she could even turn around, she dropped to the floor in a little heap. Kurama picked her up. " Let's go, we needto meet up with Yusuke and Kuwabara now." Hiei just nodded and followed Kurama down the street to Yusuke's apartment, which was right next to Gin's.

**Koenma's Castle...**

Gin woke up to a giant pain on her head. " _Oh, my head, what happen... Hiei._" She growled inwardly, she remembered feeling his energy before she was hit upside the head. She sat up and took in her surroundings. She was in a room... no make that a cell. " Great, could things get any worse?"

" You're awake." A familiar voice said to her.

" Aparentally they can." She said as a boy with brown hair and a binki in his mouth walked up to the bars of her cell, along with the guys and another young girl with blue hair.

" So you remember me?" Koenma said bitterly. Gin stood up, but not out of formality and he knew it.

" Of course. The last thing I remember is seeing your sorry face. I was hoping to die before I ever had to see you again." She said with rage building in her voice.

" Then you would just see more of me that way. So care to explain why you didn't just stay behind all those years ago?" Gin smiled. she leaned up against the back wall and slid down it so now she was sitting.

" Why would I stay? There's nothing here except low class demons and no challenge. At least human have the decency to try and guard their valuables. And for the fact that there's no more Yoko Kurama, which was my only compatition. If it wasn't for him, I would have left the Makai earlier." Gin said with a smirk on her face. " So how is that you all are here?" She asked indicating the boys.

" Kuwabara and I are Spirit Detectives." Yusuke said to her.

" I'm here on probation." Hiei said leaning against a wall.

" And I too are here on probation." Kurama said.

" Back up... Suichi? How are you on probation?" Gin said in disbelief.

" I stole the Forlorn Hope. And I'm also Yoko Kurama's human protection. You can call me Kurama." He said clearing things up for her.

" I can't believe it! Koenma you knew that I was their friend yet you still make them capture me?" Gin said laughing in disbelief.

" You're a wanted criminal..." Koenma said.

" THAT DOESN'T GIVE YOU ANY RIGHT! YOU DON'T HAVE THE FREE WILL TO CAPTURE JUST ANYBODY!" Gin yelled, now outraged.

" And this perdicament doesn't give you the right to yell at me, now will you come to my office. Yusuke put the cuffs on her." Koenma ordered perfectly calm in the situation. Everyone else but Hiei was downright nervous at her outburst.

" Go ahead Yusuke, out them on me." Gin said holding out her wrists. She wasn't going to put up a fight, she had no reason to. There was nothing left for her to live for anyway. Not even Hiei would save her, not after what she had done all those years ago.

* * *

Alia- So that's number 2. Please people I could really use your help on this. OYu can give me ideas on anything. What might have happened in the past, what could happen in the future or even what's happening right now! Or all three! Please help me!

Midnight- Alia, uh, you don't need to be so dramatic. What's with the stage and everything?

Alia- Uh, starting Romeo and Juliet?

Rei- Nice try, plus, we can't give out parts. THe guys all went out for pizza.

Alia- And left us behind? Yusuke had better bring me something back, or he'll feel my wrath.

Kai- Anyway, any suggestions can be e-mailed to I'd like to keep them secret from the public in case I do use your ideas. Any ideas I use the person will be credited for! Promise!

Midnight- Anyway next chapter will be ' The past unfolds'


	3. Detective or Jail?

Pices- Welcome back!

Yusuke- Your readers should be saying that.

Pices- Shut it! I know it's been awhile but I'm back and trying to produce a quality fanfic.

Hiei- Hm. Seem kinda hard for you to that.

Pice- Don't make me come down there. Anyway, here's chapter 3.

Chapter 3- Detective or Jail?

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Everyone piled into Koenma's office, Gin still in the spirit cuffs. Gin felt horrible, the cuffs drained her of energy the only thing she could do was transform into her demon form, which she had done earlier. Her white ears were held against her head, her tails (2) swished in irritation.

" Gin you do realize what you are being punished for, correct?" Koenma asked, everyone sat in an available seat; Hiei leaned against the wall next to the door.

" Care to remind me?" Gin did remember she just wanted to torment the ruler. Koenma glared at her, pulled out a list and began reading.

" You stole about 120 items from various villages here in the Makai. About 115 of those were fully successful-"

" Fully successful?" Yusuke interrupted.

" Means I only lost about five of the items, due to some injury, but I still wasn't captured. Continue Koenma." Gin was enjoying this.

" You killed 30 bounty hunters, and 8 other thieves. You stole over 200 items from the sacred vault. Including a powerful sword, and powerful armor. You managed to reach the highest levels of the vault and pass all the security." Koenma said.

" How many levels are in the vault?" Kuwabara asked.

" 90. She stole from each level then repeated some to get more items. You also are charged with dealing in the black market, selling to many big business men and mobsters." Koenma finished.

" That's quite an achievement." Kurama said. Hiei looked away from her, as he was staring.

" Thank you Kurama. I take pride in my work. It's hard to out do the greatest thief of all time." Gin said smirking; it took a lot of energy to do so.

" Who would that be?" Hiei asked.

" Youko Kurama of course. Who else?" She said knowing that she would get it later from Hiei. He just glared at her worse than he already was.

" Uh, Kurama do those two have a history?" Yusuke whispered to Kurama.

" Yes, I believe they do, but what happened between them? I couldn't tell you." Kurama replied.

" So Gin you have no choice, you can either be sentenced to death or you can join the boys and work out your sentence on probation." Koenma said she knew what she had to choose.

" I guess... I guess I'll work with them." Gin said slowly. Yusuke undid the cuffs and Gin could feel her energy slowly return to her.

" Your room is upstairs all the way down the hall, on the left." Koenma said. " One of the boys can show you." Gin and the boys left the office.

" So who wants to show me to my lovely abode?" Gin asked the group. They looked at each other, secretly figuring it out. They nodded.

" Hiei will." The three taller boys left the two demons alone in the hallway.

" Come on." He said leading her towards the stairway. It was a silent walk on the way there; only when they got to her room did they speak. " So… why did you do it?" He asked harshly.

" Do what?" She asked, playing innocent.

" You left." He said plainly.

" I should be asking you why you did it. I saw you Hiei. I had told you I could find her without that bloody jagan. But before that you were with another woman Hiei. I'm not stupid."

" Is that why you left?" Hiei said, strangely calm at this point.

" Why do you care?" Gin asked angrily.

" I don't, I'm curious. They're different."

" Yeah, right. Yes it is why I left. And it's not a stupid reason, and I'm not a baka onna for it. I know you as well as I did all those years ago… at least I thought I did." Gin walked into her room ending the conversation/argument.

Gin was fuming. _Stupid little youki. No wonder I left. I knew he didn't care anymore. Why wouldn't I leave? I had feelings for him, but it's all changed. He's changed. But for some reason, I feel as though something was wrong. Why would Hiei have been with another woman? It just doesn't feel right. That's not who he is. But it's not like I could ask him what the hell he was thinking! Oh, I need a good night's sleep after wearing those bloody cuffs._ Gin flopped onto her very fluffy bed and fell asleep with thoughts of her and Hiei together again in her head.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Pices- Sorry about the super long wait. Been having a really bad writer's block. But it's starting to fade away… slowly but surely. Please review!


End file.
